Who You Are
by TwinaturalContest
Summary: It's been a few months after Edward and the Cullens left Forks and Bella. As Bella learns to cope and move on without them, she finds herself again drawn into the supernatural world, bringing two new people in to her live can the save her?


**Title: **Who You Are

**Paring: **Dean and Bella

**Rating: **M

**Prompts:** Picture 4 and 15, Song: One Republic - Fear

**Summary:** It's been a few months after Edward and the Cullens left Forks and Bella. As Bella learns to cope and move on without them, she finds herself again drawn into the supernatural world, bringing two new people in to her live can the save her?

Set in the first season of Supernatural the beginning of New Moon.

* * *

I hear someone screaming so loud that it wakes me from my sleep, I sit up on my bed, panting; it was then that I realize that I'm the one screaming. I get out of my bed, my sweaty sheets clinging to my slick skin. I quickly strip it; remaking it with fresh sheets, and grab a towel, heading for a shower.

As the hot water falls over me, I close my eyes. These past six weeks have been hard. I shake my head; no, these past seven and half months have been hard. It feels like I haven't even had time to breathe.

In the beginning of February of this year, Renee, my mom got remarried; she had been seeing Phil for a year. They'd gone away for the valentine's weekend and came back married. I hugged her when she told me. She looked so happy; I couldn't help but be happy for her.

Phil was a little bit younger than Renee, and played baseball badly, but was a nice guy. His career had him travelling a lot with his team, and I knew mom wanted to be with him, regardless of her statements of staying with me at home.

Renee and Charlie, my dad, separated when I was eight. It's strange that I don't remember anything about that yearat all I go from being seven in second grade, living in Forks with my mom and dad to being nine in fourth grade, living with mom in Phoenix, Arizona, with the two of them being divorced.

I'd been told it was the stress that brought my parents to the point of legally separating, but to this day I've always thought something was missing.

I would spend time with my dad every summer. I love Charlie very much, but something always felt...different when I was there. It's a feeling that I can't put my finger to; a feeling so strong that I stopped going to visit him when I turned fourteen.

So when Renee and Phil had come back married, it surprised her and Charlie that I decided to move in with him to finish up my school years. I was to board a plane on the 24th of February.

My room at Charlie's house was the exactly way I remembered it when since I was last here, I unpacked and Charlie showed me the truck that he'd bought for me from his friend Billy.

I started my new school and was pretty much the talk of the place, still am. That was where everything started going haywire. That was when I met Edward, my first love, and the rest of his family.

It still hurt to think of them, even though so much time has passed. Edward hated me that first day, and he disappeared for a week. He came back, changed; I thought that I had made my first real friend at this school. I found that could talk to him and tell him how I really felt, not what I thought I should say. He was the only person that knew I missed Renee so much.

It was eight days after Edward's return that everything changed. I had just arrived at school and was getting out of my truck when I saw that I had snow chain on my wheels. I was so touched by the thought that Charlie must have gotten up early to put them on my truck, that I did not notice Tyler's van skidding towards me. I heard screeching and yell, so I looked around, noticing Edward across the parking lot, and then looked at the uncontrollable van, frozen as it came towards me. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Edward on top of me; somehow, he, not only crossed the parking lot in a few seconds but he also stopped the van. He promised to tell me if I kept his secret. I kept true to my promise, he did not. That should have been a big clue to me. It took six week for him to talk to me again and that was to tell me we should be friends.

Then, the next day, he saved me from Mike; we were blood typing in class and blood and I don't mix. Mike was helping me to the nurse; he was a little over helpful when Edward turned up and helped me the rest of the way. I tried to be nice by putting the past behind us and invited him to the beach with the rest of the group, but he declined.

It was at the beach that I met Jacob. He told me stories and without knowing it, he told me what Edward and his family were.

He also told me about his people, but Jacob thought that they werejust stories. The stories he told, the things that we read about, should have been enough to scare me away from Edward and his family, but they weren't. I don't and still don't know how I know that they are good but I just do, even after the pain they have caused me I still know they are good.

I was picking out dresses with Jessica and Angela for the dance the following week. I had gone to get a book on urban legends and lost my way, a group of college boys saw me and they lead me to a dark part of town. They were getting heavy handed when again Edward saved me.

This was our first real talk; I told him that I knew what he was, what his family were, and that I knew he was good. I thought he would go back to not talking to me. I was wrong.

The next day he picks me up from school and we started dating on the last week in April. We had a good two weeks, we talked about his past, about him been a vampire, that he could read minds. His sister Alice could see the future depending on what people decide and Jasper could feel people emotional and control and change them.

I met his family; all apart from Rosalie welcomed me. Alice, Edward's sister told us there was a thunder storm coming and Emmett wanted to play baseball. They invited me to come and watch. I was watching them in amazement, it really was something. It was at least an hour into the game when Alice stopped the game, saying that a group of three vampires were coming our way.

When they got to us they asked to play, Carlisle said it was fine as some, Edward and I that is, were leavingit would have worked but the wind changed and one of the group smelled me.

Edward jumped in front of me to keep me safe. This caused the group leader to take an interest in me. Edward wanted me safe, and had to hurt Charlie and make him think I was leaving. I ran to my old home, Jasper and Alice came with me. The rest of the Cullen tried to lure James away from me and deal with him. It did not work, as James caught on and disappeared on them.

James called telling_ me _that he had my mom, that if I did not come to him he would kill her, if I came alone he would let her go. I did not trust him but I could not take the chance that he had my mom. So I went to him, I end up with broken rib and leg, massive blood loss and let'snot forgetting a bite mark on my left hand. Well two really, one from James and one from Edward where he sucks James' venom out.

I was lying on the hospital bed when Edward made his second promise to me, to 'not to leave me'. After I was healthy, I went home and talked to Charlie. I could and still can see the hurt in his eye because of what I said. I went back to school and finished out the school year.

Edward asked me to dress up because he was taking me out. It was not till I was in his car that I found out we were going to the prom, somewhere I did not want to be. I try hard not to frown because Edward looked like he really wanted to take me, and relationships are about compromise. I danced with Edward for most of the night. We end up having a little fight, I told him that I would become a vampire so that I could be with him, and he said that he did want to change me. That should have been my second clue about Edward.

I put the argument away and enjoyed my summer with him, we went back to school, and Alice started talking about my eighteenth birthday. Again I asked them all not to do anything and again my wishes were ignored. I went to their house to see them throw me a small party. I smile and open my gifts from them. I end up with a paper cut; Jasper went for me, because he did not just feel his hunger but that of everyone in the room.

Edward pushed me out the way; I stumble into the glass table and cut my arm. Alice and Emmett lead Jasper out the room. Rose left giving me the look I call 'I knew you would hurt my family. And you are so not worth it'. Edward give his 'oh I am too dangerous for her, I going to have stop letting her come here' look.

Carlisle fixed me up and Edward took me home. I asked him to stay with me. He said NO he had stuff he needed to do. The weekend came and went without Edward coming to the house and I went back at school. It was raining and yet he, well none of the Cullen were here. I just knew that he was leaving me.

When I got home he was there, he asked me to go on a walk with him and he took me to the edge of the forest and dumped me. I try to fight him make him see, that we could move on, that I wanted to be with him, I thought he and his family were worth the risk.

But he just asked me to promise him that I would not do anything stupid and he left breaking yet another promise he made me. He also told me that everyone had gone left the night of my birthday. I stupidly try to follow him and got lost. I fell and decide just to lie there. I had just lost my boyfriend, my best friend and my second family. Where I thought they were worth it, that they felt that way about me, I was not worth a good bye.

It was in the woods that night I feel I lost my mind. As night fell I looked around I could feel someone looking at me, it was something about been alone in the dark wood that brought back an old memory. As I look around for what was looking at me I saw yellow eyes looking at me. Unlike the Cullen's these eye were wrong, there was only evil behind them. I wanted to run away from them. I wanted to scream but I could do nothing but look at them. I could hear an animal behind me yet I couldn't tear my eyes from the yellow ones.

Slowly they disappeared and I turn my head to see a huge wolf. I watched as it turned in to a man, a man I knew. I look up with my mouth wide seeing Sam Uley looking back at me. I was looking in to his face _so _I did not notice that he was naked till he started to put on his shorts. He bent down slowly to me with his hands up. He kept repeating that he was there to help me, that he wouldn't hurt me. The last thing I remember was asking him what he was, I must have passed out because the next thing I remember it was two day later.

Sam came and saw me not long after I woke up. He told me more of the tribe story, how when the Cullen's came back he started to change, how the old story of them changing in to wolves were true, that they only protect the tribe. He said they were werewolves, like the Cullen's I knew they were good and I was safe with them, but I was not so sure about them being werewolves somehow I think they have that a little wrong.

After that night I have been having dreams. In the dream Renee had another baby, a boy his name was Iago. Renee and Charlie were out and a young girl was watching us. I hear Iago crying and go to his room, to see a man standing over him, I let out a gasp as I see him dropping blood in to his mouth, I hit the table knocking the lamp down.

The man turned to look at me. He waves his arm up, he does it again looking at me confused. I try to move away run for help but I can't. He walks to me just as he's in front of me he hand goes to touch me, but stop just in front of me, almost as if there's a barrier there. He looks right at me "what are you?" I hear him say before his head turns to look to the side of me. I look to see the girl there again the man raise his hand and the girl fly's to the ceiling there was blood coming from her belly and she begins to burn.

The man _to _look right at me for some reason I can't take my eye off of his yellow dead ones "I'll be back for you" and then he's gone by this time the whole room is alight I try to get Iago but the heat is too much just as I reach in to his crib the ceiling gives way and falls. This is where I always wake up.

It became too much for me and I stop sleeping which caused a knock on effect. I became forgetful and withdrawn. Charlie calls Renee, she told him it had only been two week to give me time, but when she hears me cry she said she was come straight away. She and Phil booked a fight to come and see me, Phil and her board fight 777 she called when she was in fight, during the call all hell broke loss and the plane crashed only six people _survived _it. Renee and Phil were not one of them. The thing is I swear when she was talking to me I could hear someone say no savers.

It's been four weeks since Renee's death and it put everything in line for me, I had only been seeing Edward for four months almost five. He never kept a promise and never listened to what I said, he always went against my wishes, it not a relationship to cry and go zombie state over.

Don't get me wrong I cared for him and enjoyed our time together and miss him and his family but after losing my mom I know what real loss is. I made her a promise at her grave that I would try and get better be better would try to love again. I push everything deep down block it out like I did with those guys and James.

So I have been going to school, taking care of Charlie and even got a job working in Newton hard ware and sport shop. I still have those dreams but my doctor give me some tablets to help me sleep without dreaming. Sadly they don't always take the dream away.

There's a part of me that feels I should talk to Charlie about it find out if it really happened but I can't bring myself to ask him. He just stopped worrying about me and I know that he hurting over Renee's death still.

I head out of the shower and head out to work. It's four days before Halloween and the whole town is in full spirit for it.

I've been working away for a few hours when I hear the door bell. I look to the door seeing two guys, one is real tall, lean and has dark hair the other is tall too _but not as tall as the other_, but he is well built and has more dirty blond hair.

I turn back and start working again. It is a few minutes later I can hear them chatting well more arguing away. I walk to them to see if they need any help.

"Dean you've really been a Jerk you know" the tall one says

"You're being a pussy, Sammy" I clear my throat

"Hello can I help you find something?" they both turn to me and the short one Dean, looks me up and down before smiling at me

"Well hello there Sweetheart, I would like some help"

The tall one Sammy looks at him and smacks his arm "We're on a case Dean"

I look between them and give both a quick look. Dean has on dark blue jeans and t-shirt, a green shirt that's open and a leather jacket. Sammy's wearing jeans too but his are black and has a brown jacket that is zipped up they are busy glare at each other they did not notice me looking them up and down.

"We need a bunch of stuff." I nod my head at them and grab a trolley. "What first?" I look at Dean, who grins back at me and hands me the list. I take them round placing things in the trolley just after the first thing went in, Dean gently pushes me to the side and gives the trolley to Sammy who takes it with a roll of his eyes. Dean swings his arm around my shoulder. Dean talks away to me as we walk around getting their list of things.

I hold back the chuckle as they get bags, a shovel, rope and duct tape. A small laugh must off came out of my lips as Dean and Sammy both look at me.

"Is there something funny Sweetheart?" I look to Dean and nodding my head

"Well this load kind of makes you two look like you plan on killing someone."

The both give me tight smiles. I watch as Dean frowns and looks in the trolley "and its Bella Dean" he look at me raising his eyebrow.

"My name is Bella" I say again and he gives me a nod

"I know your name, it's on your badge Sweetheart." I shake my head and lead to the checkout once they are donegetting their things. As I get there I see Mike, Taylor and Eric looking at the guns.

"You should see this baby in action; we can go out for shooting practice." I watch as Mike tries to cock the two barrel shotgun.

"We should totally go tonight" Eric carries on as Mike is still trying to cock the shotgun.

"Shit I think this one's broken" Mike says as he gets more heavy handed on the shotgun. I move around the counter and all three boys look at me.

"Hey Bella, are you coming to the Halloween party at Jessica's?" I look to Eric nodding my head.

Mike looks at us. "I still think we should change it to the haunted cottage" he says still playing around with the gun.

"Well we could have had it there if some ditto did not pull a stupid, not to mention mean, prank there." Mike looks at me shocked that I would think he would do something like that. He chuckle before give me a smile and a wink.

"Is there any more shotguns out back" I close my eyes as Mike keeps talking.

"This one broken…." Mike says. As he waves it around I grab it.

"No, Mike they're not." I remove the built, put the safety back on and then cock the shotgun putting it back up to where it belongs. Eric and Taylor laugh and I see Dean grin at me.

"We'll just take that shotgun" Mike goes to grab it again I place my hand over it.

"First Mike I don't think your dad will be happy with you taking weapons from here, you don't know how to shoot, load or anything. You'll end up kill yourself or one of them." I point to Eric and Taylor.

"That's why people need a license to buy one. It stops twits like you from killing someone"

Mike put his arm around me "Bella, it's so sweet that you're worried about me but don't worry doll I'll be a great hunter and when I come home you can kiss me all better" I hear some barking out a quick laugh as I hold back the vomit that makes it way up my throat.

I shake Mike's arm off from my shoulder "Mike you're dating Jessica, and I am sorry but I am not into YOU not even a little bit. As for been a 'hunter'" I use air quotes

"That's something you'll never be, Mike. I am pretty sure Charlie will have your ass if you go around with a shotgun"

Mike rolls his eyes and goes to place his hand on me again. My hand rolls in to a fist as I take a step back.

"Bella, baby my dad will never know and as for the good old chief of Forks, well I will be training with him soon. That's right baby I'll be working with your dad, and I'll probably take over from your old man. So you won't need to worry your sweet head over anything I'll bring home the money and the dinner and you can take care of our kids and our home" Mike chuckle as I just stare at him.

"I changed my mind here take the shotgun and I hope Bambi, and Thumper kick your ass"

Mike shakes his head at me "Baby you have me you don't need to play hard to get, I'll make sure you forget all about that freak boy you use to date" I close my eyes trying to calm myself. I open them again to see Mike grin at me.

"Mike I am only going to say this one last time, so listen up. I. DON' . . . You are dating my friend remember Jessica? And we will never be together, I rather stand in a room bleeding with a bunch of vampires than date you" Mike looks at me as if I'd just killed his puppy as Eric and Taylor laugh.

"Oh man that was total rejection, total sting" Mike turns and glares at Eric.

"Well Bella you still coming to the party? I'm more sure once you see me then you come from the good. I'll even talk to the chief about dating you" I look at Mike as if he's stupid because really how many time do I need to say no and hell no for him to get the idea that I don't like him. Fuck! I real don't even like him as a friend.

"Newton she already said NO to you more times than I can count and you will never get my blessing, and as for the gruff about you working with me I'll be doing everything in my power to stop that" I turn to see Charlie standing there. I turn back to see Mike faces pale.

"Right you three come with me I think we need to talk, about trying to borrow a shotgun and what happens to those I catch using one without a license" I shake my head turning as my dad leads the three of them away. I look back at Dean and Sammy who are both chuckling away.

"I am real sorry about that," I grip my hair.

Dean shakes his head "No problem sweetheart" I nod at them and rang up they purchase.

"They seem nice! What house were they talking about?" I look at them

"It's nothing, someone played a stupid prank and now because of it we have the Fork police department looking for some girl that's meant to be dead. It was more than likely Mike, Eric and Taylor that did the stupid prank, you know the whole high school boy bull shit."

Dean looks at me with a frown I watch as his eye travel up and down me.

"And how do you know them so well sweetheart?" I look back at Dean not sure what he's asking

"I don't know them that well, we go to high school together share some classes and well he, Mike_, _dates one of my friends" I watch Dean swallow.

"High School" I nod my head

"What age are you sweetheart, you don't look or sound as someone who goes to high school, and the way you handle the shotgun?" I chuckle at him

"I am eighteen. My dad's the chief of police, you just saw him. He made sure I could handle all guns as soon as he thought I was old enough."

Sammy pays for their stuff shaking his head, and I think he mouthed something to Dean who just glares back at him. I take a look at the card he gives me; it has the last name Smith. Something's not right with these two; I know they're good guys even if it looks like they'recommitting fraud.

"Bella could you tell me about the prank that was meant to been pulled?" I look at them shrugging my shoulders.

"Mike, Tyler, Eric, along with Jessica, that's Mike's girlfriend, Lauren, that Tyler's girlfriend, Ben and Angela were up on a hike when they went up to the old cottage and Angela says that she saw some girl there hanging. They called the police and by the time Charlie got there the girl was no longer there." Dean nods his head and looks at me to keep talking

"Angela said there were some strange marking on the wall floor and that, the place freak her out."

"So you think they all made it up" As Dean talks I shake my head

"No if it were the others I would say that's what happened. Angela does lie, she as bad as I am at it. She would never call Charlie for a joke, not after everything that happened these last few weeks. Her father is our reverend. If you ask me I think more than likely the others-well apart from Ben that is, did it as a prank and made Angela be the one that found the girl, because she would have been believed more than the rest of them." Dean smirks shaking his head and gives me a look of approval.

"Well thanks for the info sweetheart." I watch them walk away and out the shop and drive away in a black car.

I carry on the rest of the day and end up doing over time because of stupid Newton, still at the police station.

The next few days past in a blur, and it's now Halloween, we're all at Jessica's playing truth or dare.

"So Bella what do you pick" Lauren ask, I already did truth the last few times so I know she's planningon asking something that I don't want to answer so I have no choice but go for dare. I hope that as she is dating Taylor she'll won't to ask me to kiss him and as Jessica is her best friend she'll won't to ask me to kiss Mike, Eric on and no touching anyone dare so that leaves Ben and he's an alright guy and wouldn'tpush it.

"Dare." Lauren looks taken back by my replay, then she smirks at me.

"I dare you to spend the night tonight at the haunted cottage all by yourself" I glaremy eyes at her

"Lauren it's a crime screen" Lauren laughs at me.

"Oh Bella scared, what wrong think that girl ghost gonna come and get you? Or are you worried about getting in to trouble from daddy" the other start arguing and laughing. I already had enough of the party.

"You know what! I will do it" Angela looks at me shaking her head

"We'll drop you off and come back to get you in the morning. We'll take your phone too so there's no phoning someone to come and get you" I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Well let's go then" the drive out is quiet, to which I am glad of. We pull up to the house and everyone walks me to the door.

"Okay here the rules you have to stay in the house the full night. We'll come and pick you up at eight your dad thinks you stayed at Angela's. We'll lock the door so you can't leave. Hand over you cell now" Angela gasps

"Lauren you can't what if something happens and she needs to get out" Lauren rolled her eyes _at _Angela

"It was a joke Angela it was Tyler's cousin alright just a joke nothing to get your panties in a twist about." I look at Angela and Lauren starts to laugh

"Well we did do the Ouija board last night here who knows what's in the house now." I hold back the urge to slap Lauren's face and speak to Angela instead

"I'll be fine I'll see you tomorrow bye"

I walk in to the cottage and hear the door lock behind me. I look around the ground floor of the cottage see that it was real nice and almost had a fairy tale look about it. I lay on the couch I close my eyes. I must of fell asleep because I wake up hearing scratching noise coming from the basement.

"Mike, Tyler, Eric if that's one of you I am going kick your ass I swear I'll kick you so far Google wouldn't be able to find you" I grab the flash light the only thing Lauren would allow me to have.

I open the door and head down and look around and notice some jars on the shelf's I take a closer look, and then a cold shiver goes up my body as I feel someone breath behind me, as I turn I see a man, that looks strange and he has an axe I duck as he swings it at my head. I look back to see him disappear from sight and I tumble to the ground. I go to get back up only to be pulled back down by a hand grabbing me. Fucking hell I have really lost my mind now.

Unable to hold it in, I let out a scream that sounds more like a squeak than a scream. I roll hitting every part of myself on the ground. I feel the hands letting me go. I jump up and run to the stairs. As I run up them I feel someone grab my leg and I fall back my head on the step as I turn I see the axe man I kick out at him unsure if I can even hurt what appears to be a ghost. He sneers at me and I bolt up the stairs head in to the living room, straight in to a wall.

I start hitting the wall and let out a real scream this time. "Fuck sweetheart calm down" the wall say as it hands wrapped around me makes me feel safer than I should feel right now.

I look up to see the guy for a few days ago. "It's Dean remember sweetheart" I nod my head

"There's a guy, well he's a ghost I think and he has an axe and then there's these hands" Dean looks at me then to the side of himself and I see the tall guy Sammy I think stand there.

"I thought this was a prank?" Dean say and Sammy shrug his shoulders.

"Okay let's get you out of here sweetheart you busted your head pretty bad" I nod my head and Dean leads me along the side of the stair, I look to see them move and grab on to Dean as he looks at them and the banister falls toward us.

Then the lights start to flicker on and off repeatedly, which is real strange as none of them have lights bulbs in. Dean pulls me back towards him; something makes me turn my head to the side in time to see my axe friend is back. I pull Dean to the floor with me as the axe just misses Dean's head. He looks at me then to the axe guy, holds up a shotgun and fires it I watch as the guy disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"When we get out of here one of you better tell me what the hell is going on." I go to get up but my head get pull back by someone grabbing my hair. I let out another scream as Dean turns to me.

"What the hell Sam" I watch him aim the gun to above my head I close my eye, and cover my ears with my hands tight hoping he has a good aim. I hear the gun fire and the hand lets my hair go and Sammy pulls me up.

We make our way to the front door as the furniture in the house starts to move in front of us, stopping us from leaving; it's almost as if it's pushing us to go upstairs. Dean pulls me as I stumble on the first stair.

"Don't you guy watch movies, I think heading upstairs is a real bad idea." Dean looks down at me jolting me off my feet as I stumble again.

"It doesn't look like he's giving us a choice sweetheart. What are you doing here anyway?"

I grip his hand that around my waist "Stupid Lauren dared me to stay here tonight it was a prank, the girl it was a prank"

Dean placed me back down on the hall way and we make our way to a room near to where we are.

"Yeah it was a prank we checked this house out there was nothing here we only came back because I drop my wallet and we got here to here you screaming the place down"

Both Sammy and Dean look at me as if I'm meant to have the answer to what going on. I look at them crunching my eye brow together.

"Who are you guys? Are you Ghostbusters or something?" Dean chuckles.

"Or something, have you been in this house before?" I shake my head "no I don't think I have" Dean looks at me huffing

"Either you have or you haven't sweetheart."

I rub my forehead "NO, look I came here in February and I haven't been in this house till tonight. Before that I lived here from birth till eight. I don't remember being in here but I don't remember much of when I was eight so I can't say a 100% no."

Dean looks at me confused about what I said. Sammy smiles at me nodding his head and gives his brother a look.

"Okay Bella has anything like this happened to you before."

I look back at them unsure of what to say, I mean I spent time with vampires and werewolves, but this first time I have ghost and hands try to kill me.

"I've never seen a ghost before, or had things fly across the room to hit me, and then there's the hand" they both look at me nodding their heads.

I sit on the bed with my head in my hands, and Dean and Sammy go off to the other side of the room and talk. I can hear them whispering but I can't make out what they are saying. I close my eyes thing about how quietit has become and my axe friend seems to have stayed away.

"Guys do you think-" I am cut off by something wrapping around my neck pulling me back on to the bed on my back. My hands go straight to my throat trying in vain to remove whatever is there. I can hear and feel Dean and Sammy try to remove it. I struggle to breath and I see my axe friend is back coming behind Dean and Sammy and straight my hand out to warning as he swing his axe as Dean and Sammy turn looking behind themselves and move before firing their weapons.

Again he disappears in a cloud of smoke and the cord that was around my neck loses. I gasp trying to regain my breath as Dean pulls me to him.

"Sammy we need to get her out of here now" he looks at Dean nodding his head.

"Bella we going to make a run for the front door don't look back and keep hold of my hand" I nod my head at Dean as he clasps his hand in mine. Slow they open the door and Sammy look out to the hallway before given Dean a head nod. Dean turns and looks at me.

"Ready for this" I nod my head at him trying to not break down. "Go go go" Dean yells as we all run down the stair and Dean lift me off me feet as I stumbling trying to keep up with them.

Sammy opens the front door just as Dean heads out I feel a force flings me back in strong enough to cause Dean to let me go and fall to the ground. As I am flung well inside of the house I hit the far wall then the ground again. I feel the hand grabbing me as Dean jumps up running over to me. He leans over me to pull me out of the hand's grip. "What the hell Sam! Why is it not letting her leave?"

"Dean I'll go and get some stuff I'll be right back." Dean pulls me to him so my back is flush with his front, both of his arm are out straight in front of me and he points a gun slowly turning us around.

"Sweetheart we're going to help you but we need to know who that is."

I shake my head "I don't know I swear I don't, I don't remember this house I swear I don't. I don't know what's going on. It's a dare Lauren, she chuckled saying there was nothing here it was just a prank. She said something about using the Ouija board last night with Mike, Taylor and Jessica." Dean nods his head at me.

"Were you here it's okay if you were" I shake my head at him.

"No I don't touch them; I don't really like things like that. I don't mess around with things I don't understand." Again Dean nods his head at me.

"Do you know who this house used to belong to?" I shake my head "No"

We hear footsteps and Dean turn us both in the direction they are coming from. Sammy comes up to us carrying a black bag.

"Bella says some of her high school friends may have been here last night and _used _the Ouija board. They may have brought something here." Sammy looks between us nodding his head.

"Let's head in to the sitting room" Dean moved us both in the direction and he goes to let me go but I grip his hand as I feel myself unravel. He gives me a look pulling me to sit as close to him as possible without me sitting on his lap, which I would right now been alright with.

"Bella Sweetheart we're gonna get you out of here I swear we will" I look in to Dean's eyes and I can see he means what he is saying.

"Bella" I turn looking at Sammy who is sitting at the other side of me.

"Dean and I do this kind of stuff all the time we get rid of spirits, you know our dad showed us how. We read in the paper about the girl and came to look in to it. Nothing adds up from what we found out about the house. It was not until we spoke to you that things began to fall in to place. And we came that you thinking this was a prank was right. But now it looks as if something is here."

I rub my head nodding at him "okay this is what we found. There are people who lived here, he died about nine years ago, but he had lived here for fifteen before so you many remember him."

Sammy hands me a picture of a guy. "He killed himself in this house," I look at the pitcher, seeing someone I think I knew "I think he was my second grade teacher"

Sammy nods his head "he was a teacher, we found that he lost his wife due to her been ill. When she died she left him to care for their daughter alone. His daughter she used to babysit she died-"

Sammy hands me a picture of a young girl, the same one that's been haunting my dreams. "In a house fire" I say before Sammy can" he and Dean look at me.

"I don't remember but I keep having a dream of my house being on fire and she was there I see her die in my dreams"

Sammy look at me then to Dean "Bella did you ever live at 1388 S. Forks Avenue Forks, Washington."

I nod my head "That's Charlie's, my dad's house we still live there." I look down at Sammy see he has an old new paper I take from him. And read the articles that said that I did have a brother who died that night too, I also see that it said I was found the next day in the woods and no one knows how I got there.

"I don't remember, I didn't even remember I had a brother I just started having the dream, I thought I was losing my mind, I couldn't ask Charlie about it because Renee had only just died and he was upset about it."

Dean looks at me taking the paper from me, and looks at his brother. "You think daddy is upset that Bella got out and his daughter died?" Sammy nods his head.

"That could be it yeah"

"IT'S ALL HER FAULT, SHE DIED BECAUSE OF HER BECAUSE OF THEM. SHE NEEDS TO DIE"

All three of us turn to see Mr. Banner look right at me, Dean aim his gun and I grip it pulling it down.

"I'm so sorry I swear I don't remember what happened" He shake his head me.

"NO MATTER YOU NEED TO PAY."

I hold my hands up "I am so sorry she died, I wish I could remember her I can't" he leaps toward us and Dean pulls his gun away from me and fires at Mr. Banner who then disappears, in a cloud of smoke.

"Sweetheart there's no talking to them he want ravage plan a simple, you were a child, it was not your fault."

He pulls me up and turns to talk to Sammy "Did it say what happened to his body" Sammy look at Dean nodding his head "He's buried in the local grave yard," Dean nods his head.

"He won't let her leave you go and deal with his remains I'll stay with Bella" Sammy looks at his brother nodding his head and look to me

"Bella take this" I look at Sammy as he hands me his gun.

"It has a rock salt bullet in it, it hurts and gets rid of spirits, but it does not kill them" I nod my head and turn watching him leave.

Dean turn looking at me "Don't worry sweetheart, I am the better brother you have the best one here with you Sammy boy's more of a side kick" he winks at me at the end.

"Good to know" Dean looks at me; I know he can see that I am fallingapart and starts to talk again.

"So you really don't remember anything" I shake my head at him. "No I can't remember -there's like a year missing in my memories. Renee, that's my mom, always said that it was due to us moving and her and Charlie getting devoiced. I started dream about the fire about six weeks ago. My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, he and I broke up, he dumped me in the woods. I don't know why, but it triggered the memory of that night. I started having that dream every night after that. I thought I was losing it really I did. Dad called Renee and she said she would come. I was planning on asking them about it when she got here but her and my step dad died on their way here. It hasonlybeen four weeks. I just couldn't bring it up to Charlie and ask him, so much has happened I didn't want him to hurt any more I thought I was crazy." I didn't realise that I was crying till Dean wrapped his arm around me.

"I am so sorry sweetheart" I feel his lips touch top of my head as he speaks to me.

"THIS IS SO TOUCHING, BEWARE EVERYONE AROUND HER DIES, WILL DIE. HOW LONG WILL IT BE TILL YOU HURT CHARLIE" Dean squares his eyes at him and fires.

Again the furniture starts to fly toward us, Dean pull me toward him again wrapping his arm around me. The lights start to flicker again and the floor starts to give way, breaking underneath our feet Dean and I fall _through _and down to the basement, Dean tries to cushion my fall with his body. But still hurt like hell.

Dean quickly rolls from under me, pulling me up with him as he stands up.

He grips my wrist and pulls toward the stairs. We're only half way up when something pulls my leg making me fall forward banging my head on the step as it drags me back down. Dean grips my hand trying to pull me to him.

"Bella keep a hold of my hand" I look at him see him aim his gun along in the line of my body. Dean locks his eye with mine "Trust me sweetheart I won't hit you." I give him a weak smile and he fires. Whatever had my leg let's go and I scramble in to Dean's waiting arms.

Dean picks me up a little and heads back up the stair, everything is flying around walls start to fall down as does the ceiling above us.

"Dean you need to leave, Go." Dean turns 'giving me a 'what the hell' look_. _

"I am not leaving you here"

I grip Dean's face pulling him down so I can look in his eyes. As I look in them I am almost getting lost in them.

"Dean if he won't let me leave you need to go, please please don't die because of me I am not worth it, think of your brother"

Dean just looks back at me, his eye widening and it's almost as if I can see his soul Dean has such a pure spirit everything he does is for others, he never has taken something for himself. I can see that hurt in him, the hate as well as love he has for what he does. There is also the longing to be loved and love someone whole hearty, without the worry of loss.

It feels like time slows down with Dean and I looking in to each other eyes. All the chaos going on around us forgotten, Dean closes his eyes breaking the spell just as the ceiling above falls. Dean pulls me to the ground placing himself over the top of me.

"I am not leaves this house without you end of any talking about me leaven"

Dean yells at me as he pulls us up towards the door. As we get there someone pulls me back but Dean keeps a stronger hold on me.

"SHE IS MINE"

Dean goes to fire just as Mr Banner disappears, in a cloud of smoke only this time it looks as if it burns up. Dean and I fall out of the front door. We hear wood break and we both jump up running away from the house, as a loud bag sounds Dean and I fall and turn look to see the house fall to the ground.

I swallow "is it over?" Dean nods his head at me, and I say a silent thank god to myself, before looking at the now demolished house.

"Shit Charlie's gonna kill me," Dean looks at me and chuckles.

"Sorry can't help you there" he pulls me up looking me over _winces_ "you look pretty banged up there sweetheart, I can drop you at the hospital"

I shake my head no and he rubs his face "well you need to come back to Sam and mine's Hotel room so that I can fix you up the best I can."

Sammy arrives and takes all back to their hotel room, Dean took care of all my wounds telling me what to tell people about the house.

"Are you guys leaving right away?" they both look at me

"It will be for the best Bells, we kind of got a record" I nod my head at them.

"How long do I have till you will need to leave?" Dean rub his head look at me "It just I would like to give you a proper thank you, you know I could make you a cake, or pie or something"

Dean looks at me "how long would you need to make a pie?" Sammy rolls his eyes.

"You just used Dean's magic word" I chuckle "two hours tops, I could meet you somewhere?" Say nods his head.

"You don't need to do that Bell" he gets cut off by Dean slapping him.

"The girl wants to make us pie Sammy it would be rude not to take it" I chuckle.

"I'll meet you at the Newton store at 11?" Dean look at me nods his head. I give them a wave and head out. I arrive home quickly and get to work on their pie I decide to make two a cherry one and an apple one. Soon as they're ready I head to Newton store I pull up seeing that I am a little early and I get out the truck wait on them.

It's not even five minutes later when they turn up I walk to their car hand over the pies. "Well Dean, Sam it was nice to meet you both. Thank you for saving me and fixing me up." Dean winks at me as my cell goes off I look at see it my dad. I answer it.

"Hey dad" Charlie cut me off saying that he was up at the house the others just showed up and he was worried when they said I wasn't there. I tell him I will come up and tell him what happened.

"You better leave now" Dean and Sammy nod and drive away I wave to them and frown when the car stops and Dean jumped out running back to me.

"Can I see your cell Sweetheart" I hand it to him and watch him use it and hear his cell go off.

"You have my number now Sam's too. I'll call our phones so we have yours too. If anything every happens like what happened last night anything out of horror stories give us a call sweetheart." I nod my head at him and he shakes his "No Bella I need you to promise me this, I don't understand this but I have a feeling you will need our help again, I can't leave if I don't think you'll call us if you're in trouble.

"I promise Dean if anything happened I will call you." I give him a smile and he nods his head at me

"Thank you Dean for everything" I hug him and felt him hug me back "thank you sweetheart." he jump back in to his car and I watch them drive away. I close my eyes taking some deep breaths, knowing that not only _am I _about to lie to Charlie again but about to find out about my forgotten past.

And for some reason I think that I will be seeing Dean and Sammy again.


End file.
